


Late Night Book Acquisition

by sigmatimelord



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Dan is an unpaid babysitter, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Necronomicon, brief reference to Evil Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/pseuds/sigmatimelord
Summary: When one requires a closely guarded book, one requires a partner in crime. Dan is that very tired partner





	Late Night Book Acquisition

Dan Cain couldn't believe the situation he found himself in. First of all he never expected that in stealing from Miskatonic that it would involve breaking into the library of all things. Second of all, he was sure Herbert was a madman after all. Every student worth their sanity had heard rumors of the infamous book reported to be held deep within the labyrinthe stacks of books, and the rumors always mentioned the fact that cults and madmen looked for its ancient pages for the rites and profane knowledge held within.

"Tell me again exactly why we are risking the wrath of Dr. Armitage, expulsion, and possible jail time, Herbert?"

The sigh that answered Dan's question was a fond and exasperated one. It spoke of many times before having to explain his reasoning despite Daniel never quite understanding the underlying logic that thread the conclusions together. 

"The Necronomicon is a book of ancient burial and practices regarding the dead," the small scientist replied, stopping their walk behind a bush as a lazy pair of headlights from a yellow car passed by, the light managing to catch on the square framed glasses. "Obviously there might be some things of interest to me and my work. Now whether they'll be applicable is another matter entirely, Dan. If anything, aren't you a bit curious to find out what all the fuss about the book is?"

"No, Herbert! I'm quite fine not knowing about summoning demons or whatever is in that book! We should be getting back home! We still have that test tomorrow in Hill's class."

There was an amused snort from the madman in front of Dan. "Ah yes, because I'm looking for the book I must be one of the many superstitious simpletons looking for some nebulous god to worship." The sarcasm practically dripped from his words like blood from a mangled corpse. Dan hated that he couldn't come up with a better simile in that moment, but it fit all too well. 

"Herbert, you know that's not what I mean!" Dan cried, before rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. Getting off a shift then getting roped into making sure Herbert didn't get arrested for his newest highly illegal scheme to further his work did not make for a restful experience. Sometimes he wondered if he should get paid for babysitting the pintsized scientist. He'd certainly appreciate the extra income to pay off any debts or possible bail money he might need. 

He realized belatedly that he had zoned out and Herbert was intent on leaving him in his tracks. He apparently need not bother follow as a cop car rushed past them towards the university with the lights and siren blaring, and he heard Herbert swear harshly. It seemed that the local cults must've had the same thoughts as the two students.

Dan moved closer to Herbert and reached out to lightly grasp the other's arm. "Come on, we can pick up any roadkill we see so the night won't be a total waste," he offered, just wanting to get his roommate home where he wouldn't get in trouble where Dan couldn't protect him. Herbert smiled back at Dan, also tired but thankful as well. Dan felt a happy warmth bloom in his chest as they started the walk back home.


End file.
